A small Christmas wish
by elle XVI
Summary: Imogene is secretely in love with Mello but she knows that he is planning on dying in order to solve the case and give Near the final clue . Will she be able to handle this or will her wish change everything . MelloxOC oneshot. Read and review please!


I own nothing except from the girl . This story made me cry actually mainly because I am very emotional and because it is breaking my heart to think that some people do not have family or friends to spend Christmas with . So read and if you like the story review please !

She was a 18 years old girl that was used to being treated with respect . However all that changed when a blond boy came up with the idea to blow up the mafia's hideout in order to escape . She didn't know how she got involved in this but she remembered being challenged by Mello once . The blond boy that had turned her life upside down without even trying so much . But he had managed to convince her to stay …..

She hated that he had managed to persuade her that easily . He and that red haired boy were her nemesis . Why was she trying to punish herself ? It was not her fault that now she was in danger because of Mello's actions .

She was worried about them being killed by Kira . She knew they were his current target .

"Stop daydreaming and get back to work …." Mello said that had obviously seen her leaning on the wall .

"Who said I was daydreaming , idiot ?"

"By the stupid look on your face I understood that you weren't thinking about our target ."

The girl just sighed .

"It is not our target Mello ….."

"What do you mean ?"

"It is your target …..I didn't even want to get involved in something like this…"

"I didn't force you to , you decided to follow ."

She turned her head away unwilling to face him .

"It still is your fault ….."

Mello glared at her obviously enervated .

"Just get back to work …help Matt ."

She did as she was told , without second thought.

The girl sat next to Matt that was too focused on his video game to notice .

Silently , she continued working on the computer . She didn't really feel like it but she had to do it in order to help Mello . She realized that she cared about Mello …she liked having the boy around even when they were not speaking to each other . Mello was unique . She didn't like the fact that he was going to be killed one day for his goal .

It was such an egoistic goal . He wanted to be second to none …..she wanted him to live …..impossible .

One night she and Matt were sitting in the small room unaware of Mello eavesdropping on them . The blond happened to pass by when he suddenly heard their voices …Ignorant as they were they continued talking.

"Matt ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Why is Mello so….cold and cruel…."

"Hm?"

"Why is he like that ?"

"Oh….. Mello is not purely evil….."

"It seems unbelievable ."

"He is just determined to beat Near …..it's like a detective war ."

"Does he ever worry about other things?"

"Not sure…."

The conversation with Matt was like a conversation with a rock . Matt simply did not care about the situation . He just loved playing video games .

"Is he ever asleep?"

"…."

"Does he care about us?"

"….."

"Why are we his pawns ?" She shouted not caring if Mello could be nearby , listening .

"Keep it down…he is probably sleeping ."

"Sorry Matt I…I am just worried about him ."

"Judging by the way you are speaking to each other it does not seem ."

"Sorry….I wish…he would change …even a little….."

"Make a wish then …."

"Huh ?"

"It's Christmas …..people use to make wishes at Christmas."

"Hm ….it's not like somebody will hear mine …."

"You sound just like him , now ….."

"Alright then ….." She sighed and laced her fingers together before closing her eyes .

_I wish he kisses me…._

The next morning unaware of Mello listening to hers and Matt's conversation she walked in the surveillance room . There she saw Mello sitting on a chair and eating a bar of chocolate .

"Good morning….." She said feeling a little bit sad. It was Christmas everyone was happy spending time with family and friends and she was going to lose them forever …..what could be worse than that .

"I want to talk to you……" Mello said seriously not even bothering to look at her.

"About what ?" She asked with the same tone in her voice.

"Something, woman just come here …." Mello said slightly annoyed by her attitude .

"Fine…." She approached him quietly .

Mello stood up and put the chocolate bar down on the desk .

She raise an eyebrow questioning his actions.

"You really are goofy ….." He chuckled before touching her face with both of his hands and bringing his lips forcefully on hers. Her eyes widened …Mello had kissed her …he had really kissed her .

She closed her eyes and kissed back passionately .

After several seconds they broke apart .

She licked her lips with her head bent down .

Mello smirked trying to see the expression on her face .

The girl quickly looked away .

"Stop staring at me….." She whispered blushing.

"Ts…that look on your face is priceless….." Mello said chuckling.

"Just go away…leave me alone…"

Now tears started forming in her eyes threatening to spill. She tried to get away from him but he quickly grabbed her hand and forced her to collide with his chest .

"Where do you think you are going ?"

"Away….where you won't be able to hurt me…." She cried closing her eyes.

"I just granted your wish….." Mello tilted her chin up .

"Yes….but what about my other wish ?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself dammit!!!"

"You think I want to" …he said trying to console her.

"Then why don't you stop?"

"It's for you….Near…everybody…"

"Yeah….right it is only for your impulsive ass !!!"

"Why don't you shut up?!" He crashed his lips down on hers making her shut her mouth . He could feel her wet , hot cheeks against his.

Slowly she pushed him away brushing away her tears using her sleeve.

They just stood there …silent ….

"Merry Christmas …..Imogene……"

"Merry Christmas , Mihael …."

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mildSleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ, the Savior is bornChrist, the Savior is bornSilent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming graceJesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, _

_at Thy birth "_


End file.
